7:33
by Anaya Doitici Orewid
Summary: Murdock's morning. Sequel of sorts to 6:30, can be read separately. Non-slash.


_Sequel of sorts to '6:30', but can be read entirely separately. This one's less introspective than 6:30._  
><em>Non-slash, I do not own the A-Team (which is unfortunate.)<em>  
><em>Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p>He heard the heavy door of his room slowly opening. Same routine every day for the 7:00 hours wake up call, not that he needed it today. By the pattern of the knock he'd known the nurse currently on the other side of the door was Elizabeth. He'd been there long enough to know who knocked every time; everyone had a unique melody, whether they realised it or not. She was one of the nicer ones. She spoke in a kind tone when she had wake up duty, behaving as if she was waking up <em>people <em>instead of calling a bunch of dogs to attention.  
>"Rise and shine, Mr. Murdock. And please, spare us the imitation of the rooster today, we're doing just fine waking the other patients up <em>ourselves<em>."

Murdock looked up at the clock above the nurses' station. 7:03. He was standing in line for the dispensing of the morning medication. They just had anti-depressants on the menu for him today. He'd take them, as they didn't dull him down enough to be concerned with and he'd figured out what pills to genuinely take and when to keep the nurses happy. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, looking up at the clock a few times until he saw an orderly eyeballing him. He exaggerated the movement a bit and grinned at the orderly, who rolled his eyes and looked away.  
>"Mr. Murdock."<br>He look a slightly dramatised step over to the nurse at the window and she handed him two small cups. Adopting a posh English accent he said, "oh, how you _spoil_ me, Maggie, dear" as he took the cups from her with a wink. She tried to suppress a smile. "That'll do, Mr. Murdock."

"...And it's not like I'm making any _unreasonable_ demands here!" Murdock exclaimed, being led back to his room by a rather irritated looking orderly.  
>"Would you just can it? Every <em>day<em> with you..."  
>"I will do no such thing! I shan't deviate from my standpoint until my request is met!"<br>He attempted shrugging off his flannel shirt in an effort to escape, but the orderly caught on and tightened his grip around Murdock's arm.  
>"Hey! Don't damage the goods, pal!"<br>With a sigh the orderly released him and Murdock nodded in approval. He tutted as he brushed invisible dust off his shirt, taking a peek at the orderly's watch – 7:23.  
>"Very well," he sniffed haughtily, "my good man, you have strongly stood your ground. If I may not have my breakfast in my chambers, so shall it be. I will no longer retaliate and submit to your wishes."<br>"Well isn't that great. Now get in, Murdock." The orderly opened the door for him and Murdock strode in, spinning around and taking off an imaginary top hat in an elegant gesture.  
>"Much obliged, kind sir."<p>

Knock-_knock_, knock. Kimberly. Huh, wasn't it normally her day off?  
>"Mr. Murdock, there's somebody here to see you."<br>"That so? Who's come all the way to visit little ol' me today?"  
>"A mister Vincent Sage. French accent, quite charming really..."<br>_Oh Faceman, you've still got it. Even if you are awfully transparent.  
><em>"And how can I be of service to mister Vic?"  
>'Victor' entered the room, wearing a laughable pair of glasses reminiscent of Woody Allen. He flashed a bright smile at Kimberly. "<em>I<em> can tell you this, Mr. Murdock. If you are interested, plans for your immediate departure 'ave been made, under my supervision. I've come from an institute in Bordeaux and as I explained to, ah, your lovely nurse here... _excuser_, may I discuss this with Mr. Murdock in private?"  
>"Huh? Oh." Murdock grinned, Kimberly had been hanging off his every word, poor woman had no idea. "Of course, Mr. Sage." Face gave her another perfect smile as she left the room.<br>"Why French, Face?"  
>"Why not?" he said, back in his own accent, "Hannibal suggested I branch out. Grab your jacket, let's go."<p>

The elevator doors closed and Murdock yelled a final "Je vous manquerez!_" _at the ward.  
>"What did that mean?"<br>"Weren't you French? By the way," Murdock grabbed Face's wrist, showing him his own expensive watch, "tu est en retard."  
>"In English, Murdock?"<br>"It's 7:33, Face! You were_ late_!"

* * *

><p><em>With thanks to my lovely friend Natasha for, well, speaking more French than I do and saving me from the claws of Google Translate.<em>  
><em>If you failed to catch onto the 'Victor Sage' thing - there was reasoning behind it.<em>  
><em>Victor Sage - V. Sage. - Visage - Face!<em>  
><em>Would love to hear your thoughts :).<em>


End file.
